Welcome home, love
by Colorblind City
Summary: "The part of him that is eternally, inescapably and very involuntarily tied to her existence knows even before she speaks up." Set years after AWE.


For the tumblr prompt: "You came back."

* * *

.

The footsteps behind him are lighter than any scrawny young lad's and steadier than any drunkard's, and their thudding is startlingly familiar against the boards of the Tortuga docks. The part of him that is eternally, inescapably and very involuntarily tied to her existence knows even before she speaks up.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Still, his heart shudders to a stop and for a few breathless moments he fears it may not resume its beating. By the time he's recovered enough to turn around, she has reached him, and stands within touching distance, strong and healthy and every bit as delightfully tormenting as ever.

The deja-vu feeling is strong, and he's transported to a night just like this one, five years ago in this very same dock, when she came to him looking for her fiancé with a determined gleam in her eye. Yet tonight is different in so many ways. Her fiancé, now husband, is no where to be reached — at least not with Jack's help — and she seems nervous, unsure… though of what, he hasn't the foggiest.

A thousand witty remarks come to him, a thousand bricks to lay between them, to cut them apart yet again the way he did when he refused one last kiss from her. But she has caught him off guard, and of all the things he wants to say, the one that comes out is:

"You came back." and his heart is still thumping too fast for him to bother denying the relief and wonderment so naked in his voice.

Her mouth (her lovely mouth that he has missed infernally) curls up on the side, hesitant. "I did," she whispers, eyes shining as they fix upon his, searching. He thinks he might burst into flames any moment, from the intensity of her gaze.

He returns it as steadily as he's able, hoping that he's showing whatever it is she's looking for, without revealing _too much_ of his own hand _._ He isn't sure he succeeds in this last part, but after a while she relaxes, her tiny smile easing into a playful smirk.

"I had wondered if perhaps you were in need of two more crew members?"

That's when he looks down, and sees a small child clutching her hand tightly. He is looking up at Jack with dark eyes, too curious for a child who seems barely able to walk yet.

"There's always a place in _The Pearl_ for Her Majesty and the princeling," he replies, voice strangely tight, like the insides of his throat are stuck together. He needs rum and he needs it right now. "If you please?" he motions her towards the gangplank and watches her board his ship, _his home_ , with a tight (though surprisingly pleasant) feeling in his chest.

"Well, are you coming, Captain Sparrow, or will I have to commandeer this fine vessel?"

She's leaning over the railing, her smile concealed by the darkness yet evident in her voice.

"Don't doubt you could, darling. Don't make me regret letting you on board!" and he sets off, purposeful strides climbing up the gangplank as she laughs, running to hide below deck as if he were really going to kick her out. Trailing behind her at a slower pace is her son, giggling madly. Jack lands a heavy hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him just as Elizabeth reaches the stairs.

"It seems the young prince has been caught hostage, I wonder how much the King would pay for his release?"

"Mama! Mama!" he cries in between hearty peals of laughter, half-heartedly writhing under Jack's grasp.

"Oh, I'd give the world!" she yells dramatically. "Name your price!"

This gives Jack pause. While this may not be a real kidnapping, it doesn't mean he can't gain something from it. "Hm, let's see… how about, say… a lifetime of loyalty to me and me ship?"

He knows he's hitting a little too close to home, but _she came back_ , and Jack Sparrow is not a man to let his chances pass him by, not _again,_ at least. She stares at him for a long moment, eyes indecipherable in the moonlight, smile long gone from her face, though her breathing is still coming fast. Finally, she raises her chin in that defiant way that he's always found so charming.

"Very well, captain, you have yourself a deal. Now, release my son." The boy immediately runs for her, still laughing, completely oblivious to their exchange.

"I do believe you'll find yourself regretting your petition after a month of sailing with me," she comments, faux disinterestedly, holding her son tightly as some kind of barrier between them, protection from his response to her next words:

"But a lifetime I have promised and I am a woman of my word, so don't think you'll be getting rid of me any time soon."

A long time ago, he might not have noticed the softening of her voice, but tonight she has come to him, tonight anything is possible.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Your Grace," he takes off his hat and bows to her. When he looks into her eyes again, he knows she has understood, and with a flourishing smirk he thinks _Welcome home, love._


End file.
